This invention relates generally to an improved carding device, and in particular to a carding device having an improved comber-cleaner assembly for removing small sized residual impurities.
Carding devices including comber-cleaner assemblies are generally well known and are well suited for opening, combing and cleaning all of the known conventional natural and synthetic fibers. For example, one such device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,631, issued on Mar. 15, 1977 in the name of Juan Barcons Estebanell. Carding devices of this latter type have been satisfactory as they increase the efficiency and yield of the carded fiber by maximizing the surface area of the carding drum during the combing and cleaning operation. However, all the residual impurities are not removed during the first combing operation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved carding device including a comber-cleaner assembly for maximum removal of residual impurities which are most difficult to remove.